A Wish For An Unbroken Heart
by Tomoyo7
Summary: I suck at summaries...the story says it all! - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiyah there! ^-^**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm pretty excited about it..!**

**This is a ShikaIno fic..**

**I think they are a pretty good couple..^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story, or the show. **

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Why? Why did it have to be that damn girl Temari…? Is there something that she has that I don't?" _Ino cried. _"I really love…Shikamaru. I've been on his team for so long, and I'm so scared to show my feelings for him. I guess I'm a stupid, ugly, and a weak girl. I hate myself so much. I wish….I wish….that I could just have one day with him. Oh…Shikamaru!!!" _Ino cried again.

The tears rolled down on Ino's face. She couldn't believe that those two were together, and probably happy. Her hands were covering her face and all the tears falling on the ground were getting heavier. Her one and only long crush was with that Temari girl.

"_Is he happy with her? Does he really truly love her? Well…I'm not gonna let that happen! I'm not going to suffer with this broken feeling of jealousy in my heart!" _Ino wiped her tears away with her arm and stood up from her sitting position. I'm going to try my hardest for him. _"I will try and tell him my feelings for him, and if it doesn't work, I won't ever give up! I'll give it all it takes! Just you wait Shikamaru and Temari!" _

**Later on that evening….**

Ino was in the streets of Konoha, still kind of sad, but planning on what to say to Shikamaru. Well, at least he didn't hate her or anything, their still good friends of course. Shikamaru probably thought of Ino of more of a sister or a very close friend. But Ino wanted to be with him so badly!

"Hey Ino-chan!" it was Shikamaru. And guess who was right beside him, Temari. She was about to run away and cry some more , but decided to be confident and greet them. "Hey…Shikamaru, Temari. What brings you here?" Ino's eyes were still red from crying.

"Oi, Ino why is your eyes so puffy and red? Where you crying earlier? Did anything happen?" Shikamaru said with a worried face. "Oh…this? Well….ehrmm…nothing. Ino said looking down to her feet.

Ino tried to change the subject and went to a different topic. "So, how is uhm you and Temari going? Ino said with a fake happy smile. "Oh, were doing good right hun?" Shikamaru said looking at Temari. "Oh stop it Shikamaru, your completely embarrassing me…!" Temari said with a flirty voice.

Ino was about to burst in anger any minute now. She was getting real pissed off. Then Temari looked back at Ino. "Haha….I've never seen Shikamaru this happy with someone. I mean, he never really cares about anything, just always acting lazy. Right Shika? Shikamaru just shrugged. "Yea sure….heheh. Temari then pecked him on the cheek. "I'm so glad were together. I hope this lasts forever."

Ino already had an angry expression on her face with tears filling her eyes. "Are you guys done yet?" Ino yelled. "Is there something the matter Ino?" Temari said with a sly grin. "You jealous or something?" And with that, Ino ran away crying loudly.

As she ran she was thinking how much she hated Temari. "_I hate you Temari! You little jerk! Why did you have to mess up my love life? And I was about to tell Shikamaru my feelings to. But you just had to be there to ruin it. I hate you so damn much! God! but I can't stop loving Shikamaru. There's like this strong weird feeling inside me saying to come back to him. _

As I was running far away from where I just was, I ended up near the Konoha Park. I went to where a bench was and sat there looking up towards the sky. _"Wow I never noticed how dark already it has been. Wow the stars look so beautiful today." _Ino's eyes caught a shooting star, and she made a wish. A wish that would come true hopefully. Someday. Anytime. And any place. She wished for her _true _love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well!? Wadya think? Hope u liked it! Please review! ;)**

**This was my first chapter! This took a while to write…I know it was kinda suckyish.**

**But it will get better in the later chapters! :DD**

**And please tell me if I have any grammar, or spelling mistakes. I'll be glad to fix it! **

**Thanks! **

**See ya next chapter~**

**^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back!**

**&& and wow already 1 review for the first chapter!**

**Thanks So Much SunsetRainbow! :3 **

**I really appreciate the encouragement! **

**Well here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy~**

That morning Ino found herself lying down on the bench. "_Ugh....where am I? Huh?! How did I get here? Oh yeaaa....I must've fallen asleep after what happened last night. Oh, and that shooting star, I made a wish didn't I? Hmmm....It would never come true anyways. *sigh* _

"Ino, why are on the bench? Did you fall asleep there?" Ino turned around with her drowsy eyes. It was Shikamaru, but this time Temari wasn't beside him. "Oh! Shikamaru-kun, yea I guess I did fall asleep here." She looked down to her feet and blushed.

"Was it that much of a trouble last night for you?" Shikamaru said with a worried voice. "Oh not at all…!" Ino giggled. "Something is wrong and I know it." Shikamaru looked straight at her. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Well I broke up with her." Shikamaru said laughing in between the words. "W-what…I thought you guys were really into each other. Why?" Ino said in her surprised voice. "Well, Ino let me put it this way. Temari was a _real _idiot when coming to relationships. She's just too…hyper sometimes. And it kinda gets annoying..." Shikamaru laughed. "And she's definitely not my type. I broke up with her last night just after u left. I was really getting tired of her attitude. I also fell asleep at this park on that bench over there on the other side." Shikamaru pointed to where it was. "I wanted to have a little rest just to think over some stuff, and I also saw the most beautiful shooting star pass by in the sky. And I made a wish for that _true_ love to be by my side." Shikamaru looked towards the sky and smiled. "Hey Shika who is this girl you're talking about?" Ino was kind of sad now. She couldn't believe he liked another girl. _Who could it be? Hinata? Sakura? Me? No I doubt it that's its ever going to be me. But it's so weird that the both of us had the same wish and we saw the same shooting star too._

Ino didn't say anything. She was staring wide eyed at Shikamaru, in a dazed look. "Uhm…Ino, you alright there?" He gave her the "your-really-weird" look at her, but he has always done that face sometimes. It was pretty funny and cute at the same time. "Ehrm….yea. It's just weird though because that happened to me to." Ino said quietly. Shikamaru turned and looked at her. "Are you serious? That's so frikkin weird."

As Shikamaru was thinking how crazy this was Ino started to think to herself. _"Oh my..... gosh.....this is really weird. It's like all of this was meant to be. I have this really weird feeling again inside of me. Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him. _

"Uhm…Sh-Shiikamaru..." Ino said nervously. "Yeaa…?" Shikamaru said looking at her. "I think….I love you…" She finally confessed.

**How was it? :D Didya like it? Well I hope you did!**

**Well again, please tell me if I did any mistakes :) **

**Thanks so much!**

**See ya next chapter~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! :[**

**And thanks for the reviews! :D**

**But here is the 3****rd**** chapter! :3 **

**Reviews will be appreciated..&& I hope u like the story!**

**And its longer than my other chapters…srry for the short chapters **

**In chapters 1 and 2… (Gomen..! ^-^)**

**Enjoy!~**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I think I love you…." Ino said confidently with her eyes watery.

Right when she said that there was a voice. "Hey Shikamaru, Ino…!" It was Chouji. He went up to us and had an urgent look on his face. "Shikamaru, Ino, we have a mission from Tsunade-sama. She has summoned us to her office, let's go quickly!" And so we hurried to Tsunade's office.

As Ino was running her tears were now running down her face. _"Did he hear what I said to him? Will he accept my feelings or deny it? Damn....Chouji just had to ruin the moment...ugh..." _They ran through the crowds of town, and went towards Tsunade-sama's office.

As they entered, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru stood beside each other waiting for information and what mission they were doing. When all of a sudden Asuma came through the door and closed the door behind him. "Sorry I was late guys." He said smiling nervously, scratching his head. "Paying a visit at Kurenai's huh Asuma-sensei? Hahaha…." Ino said laughing at Asuma. "W-wha…?" Asuma had a deep red blush on his face. "Oh don't tease the poor guy!" Shikamaru said laughingly. "Okay no more play time guys! We have a very important mission for you. And this job is very fit and we need your team."

**Later on during the mission….**

Asuma's team was now on their way. "Oh my gosh! My legs are killing me! Can we please stop and take a break Asuma-sensei?" Ino said panting. "Wow and I thought I was out of shape! Hahaha…!" Chouji said laughing. "What?!?! Why I ought to-" Ino was cut off by Asuma-sensei. "Please settle down guys!" He said. "We have to catch up to the two Akatsuki members before they escape."

As they were still running from tree to tree, Shikamaru went up to Ino. "Hey Ino, what were you just saying before at the park…?" Ino looked at him surprisingly. _"What? He didn't hear? Well....I am pretty relieved that he didn't hear. If he would've heard it, then he would've hated me. He has no feeling....for....me..." _ Ino started to look sad now. "Hey Ino, you okay? Shikamaru looked worried. "Hai…I'm fine!" Ino faked smiling. "So what did you say earlier? Stupid Chouji disturbed us…hehehe." Shikamaru said cornering his eye towards Chouji. "Oh…it was nothing…" Ino was now going faster. Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. _"She won't tell me....I wonder what she said."_

When they reached their destination, the Akatsuki members was now gone. "So we did this for nothing?" Ino complained. "I can't believe this…" Chouji said. And Shikamaru just shrugged. "I don't know what to say to Tsunade-sama. I guess we failed this mission guys." Asuma said looking upset.

**Back at Konoha….**

"What?!?!" Tsunade shouted. Her eyes filled with flames. "I'm sorry Tsunade, we tried our hardest to try and catch up to them…."Asuma said with a worried look. "And you also never told us why we had to track them down anyways." Tsunade sighed. "It was an emergency. But they stole a dead person's body that had really important information. If they lay their hands on that body, they will get stronger and more unbeatable. And it's not just any dead person; it's the body of a powerful warrior. His name was Kai. He has been killed by one of the Akatsuki members, Itachi."

"But if Itachi killed him, wouldn't the body already be taken away from Itachi?" Shikamaru said in confusion. "Well the story isn't done yet. You see, Kai had a teammate that was always by his side. But Kai was killed during a mission to kill Itachi. But his teammate was told to hide far away from the battle. But when he saw his friend Kai being killed, he had to save him and not let Itachi take his body. So he escaped with his best friend's body, and tried to keep it safe from any enemy. But years later, his teammate was also killed by Itachi on another mission. And that's how this disaster happened.

Asuma stood there in total disappointment. "I guess...we failed after all." Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru all slouched in failure. "But Tsunade, Isn't it not too late to still track them down?" Ino shouted confidently. "Damn, I don't know! But…its okay if you failed the mission, it's dangerous anyways. Just let it go." Tsunade put her hands on her head looking upset. "No, I don't want to give up, our team never gives up. We have to go!" Ino said with tears coming out of her eyes. They all looked at Ino with a worried face.

"Okay, maybe we do still have a chance. But I must think about it. Come back here when I summon you again." Tsunade said. "Hai!" they all said in unison.

As they went out everyone split up and just took a little rest by themselves. But then Shikamaru went up to Ino. "Hey Ino…" Shikamaru looked at her in the eyes. "Oh, Shikamaru…what's up?" Ino said nervously. "Well I keep wondering what you said back there." Ino looked confusedly. "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru sighed and stopped walking. "What did you say at the park before we went to our mission?" Ino's eyes opened wide.

"_Oh yea, I forgot about that. Oh freak…what should I tell him now? Maybe I should be strong and just confess my feelings......again." _

Ino sighed. "Shikamaru, If I say this, will you still be my friend and not hate me?" She said with a sad look on her face. "What? Ino, I would never hate you. Were friends right?" Shikamaru smiled. "Well, what If I don't like you as a friend, but something more special than that…" Ino started to blush. "….What do you mean Ino?" Shikamaru scratched his head. Ino couldn't take it anymore. She yelled out and said, "I love you okay! I've always have, and I always will! But I just had to let it out, gomenesai…."

Shikamaru looked at her in shock. He saw the tears Ino had in her eyes, she was looking straight at him. He smiled. "Oh Ino…you dummy." He wiped her tears with his hands. "I've always loved you too. You are the girl that I wished for on that night. Ino then felt paralyzed and couldn't believe what he just said. _"I can't believe this, Shikamaru really cares about me?" _Shikamaru hugged her. "Aishiteru Ino." Then he kissed her forehead.

Then while they were hugging, they heard Chouji. "Ino, Shikamaru, what are you guys doing? Let's go, Tsunade wants us in her office again. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and blushed. "Let's go Ino, and beat their frikkin asses!" Ino laughed. "Okay let's go!"


End file.
